Priestess of the Dragons
by Backroads
Summary: Everything you don't want to see in a HttyD fic comes true when a beautiful girl enlists Hiccup's help.
1. Fall of an Angel

Too many years had passed since Hiccup had visited the little clearing in the woods. He strained for a memory as his boots crunched over the dead leaves—the clearing was hidden and quite off the beaten path. Much like himself, Hiccup thought with some amusement. Amusement was a good thing to feel especially when he finally did recall when he had last visited the clearing.

Sometimes a boy like Hiccup just needed a place to go when things were too hard. And Hiccup was a boy who knew quite a lot about things going wrong.

He pushed aside the thick branches of pine which covered the easiest way into the clearing and inhaled their clean scent. Pine. One of the official scents of Berk, the other being manly sweat. His mother had loved pine. She had said so the last time they had come here together—the last time Hiccup had been there—only a few hours before she died. The day that had left a hole in Hiccup's heart roughly the same size as the clearing.

That hole was beginning to heal, slowly but surely. Recent events had jumpstarted a healing process years in waiting. Hiccup felt no sadness in the clearing, merely peace. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Yes, there it was. The smell, taste, feeling of all that was good. Pine, warm earth, wildflowers. He opened his eyes and stared at the clearing.

It was as beautiful as he remembered. A perfect circle cut out of a blanket of pine with the sharpest knife the gods had. The trees' roots popped boisterously from the ground as if daring to challenge anyone who thought they should respect that circle. Just beyond them began the grass, far enough way to avoid the roots but closed enough to taunt them. Once sure of itself the grass grew thick and green as it did on the hillsides. Flowers as blue as the morning sky scattered themselves among it.

Hiccup sat himself down in the middle, legs crossed (his left ever so favored), and took in another deep breath. Yes, this place was more than peaceful. It made him feel happy. It had been his mother's favorite place on the island and Hiccup was ashamed he had not followed n that preference. No one knew of this place. No one. It had been their secret, he and his mother's.

He missed her so much. If he imagined hard enough, he could picture her sitting right next to him, laughing and listening as he told her everything that had happened over the past few months. He would expect her not to believe any of it, but she would without the slightest hint of pretense. Of course Hiccup had managed to take down a giant dragon and alter the path of the tribe. No one else could do it. Such a happy thought and he knew it would be true, but it made him miss her even more.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he furiously brushed it away. Hiccup knew that Vikings didn't cry. Whatever pain he felt inside it would not be shown. His father had taught him that lesson, he thought bitterly. No matter what happened, no matter what was wrong, a Viking did not shed a tear.

Hiccup had not even dared cry that tragic day his mother had died. He had done as he was expected and put on the bravest face imaginable even as his heart crumbled into the dust of misery.

No. This was supposed to be a happy place, not a place of sad memories. It was not where his mother had died, no sir. That last memory should have been a happy one. He could not think sad thoughts of her, he could not think angry thoughts of his father no matter what the past suggested.

Hiccup sighed deeply and pushed that sudden anger away. Deep down Hiccup loved his father. Deep down he knew he cared. Stoick the Vast only did what was needed, and there was nothing wrong with that.

If only… well, there was no time for if onlys.

A friendly growl shook Hiccup from his thoughts and caused him to look up. He smiled. Yes, this was a happy spot. For bounding from the gate of pine branches came his very best friend in the world, Toothless. It was impossible to be anything but happy when Toothless was around. His dark scales shown in the sun like the ocean under night and moonlight. His eyes, the same color as Hiccup's, sparkled with delight at seeing Hiccup. His tail whipped frantically with delight, prosthetic tail and harness threatening to be ripped away.

"Hey buddy!" Hiccup hopped to his feet, his left foot wincing in pain, and ran to his dragon companion. His hand gently brushed the scales. They were as hard as the iron bubbling in the forge, only harder. Hiccup knew these scales could repel anything: sticks, stones, boulders, fire, arrows, teeth. Dragonscales were the hardest thing known to Vikings, but Hiccup loved the warmth he could feel beneath them.

Toothless did not reply in sound, but his eyes were response enough. Such a strange aura they held, those glowing orbs. At once so strangely human and something foreign entirely. Sometimes Hiccup swore he could see into Toothless' soul, yet other times they held a mist so thick Hiccup could not begin to guess at the dark secrets they protected. Such times were frustrating. There was something in Toothless, some knowledge he possessed but would not or could not share and the dragon-taming boy only wished he knew of it. Toothless was only a dragon, but somehow so much more than a dragon.

He was a friend, a brother, all that Hiccup needed.

But it was not the time to think of such things. It was a happy time. The disabled boy scratched his pet dragon in his favorite place just about the snout and Toothless purred joyfully with pleasure like a cat.

"You're my best friend, Toothless," Hiccup said. "I hope that never changes."

Toothless looked at him as if he understood every word his human friend said.

"But let's not talk about mushy stuff," said Hiccup, "or Astrid will expect me to say it all to her and I really don't think I'm all that eloquent. How about we go for a ride, buddy?"

The Night Fury nodded happily and the dragon rider swung his good leg over the dragon's back. The dragon then stretched forth his wings, a span that nearly covered the diameter of the clearing, beat them toward the ground, and they lifted into the air.

Nothing beat the feel of wind against his face. Hiccup breathed in the air, so different from the earthy air of his mother's clearing. Toothless flew so fast that Hiccup was sure if he spread out his arms enough they would transform into wings and both boy and dragon could fly as one but separate. Far beneath them lay Berk, growing smaller with every inch Toothless rose into the air. The shrinking Berk was a beautiful sight, a perfect blend of green and brown and grey. An idealistic little island that did not reveal the pain and prejudice that existed on it.

Even with all that had happened, Hiccup still did not feel accepted on the island. Perhaps he was cursed always to be an outsider, misunderstood. He might have friends now, but so few that understood them.

"Hiccup!"

Another sound the teen was glad to hear.

Coming up behind him fast was his girlfriend Astrid on her pet Deadly Nadder. The past few months had proved Astrid to be a fine flyer. She had the natural talent and the affinity for dragons that one would not have expected from her former warlike ways. Then again, was it so strange for a warrior to merely alter skill from one category to another? Whatever the answer, the fact was that dragons loved Astrid and she grudgingly liked them.

She also looked incredibly sexy astride a dragon. Her big blue eyes were made the sky look pale, and her golden braid flew behind her.

Hiccup loved her so much. But even as close as they had grown, he was afraid that she still did not fully understand him and he was not sure what else he could do but wait and hope that one day she would fully open her eyes and see the real him. Not the dragon hero, not the pathetic and scrawny teen of before, not even the chief's son. But the real him.

The dragon-riding boy knew that somewhere out there was someone who would take one look at him and really truly know him. He still continued to hope it was Astrid. One day, their relationship would be perfect.

Hiccup laughed and waved at his lovely girlfriend. It might still be flawed, but he did love Astrid and she was a pretty amazing girlfriend. She was smart, hot, talented. He loved having fun with her, talking with her, fighting with her. When they made love, it was wild, hot, yet full of beautiful and ethereal emotions that had surprised and frightened Hiccup—he had not known he could feel such love.

Of course, flying on dragons in the sky above Berk was not a passionate time. It was a fun time, a time for enjoying the youth they still had, just being young and carefree.

"I'll race you, Astrid!" Hiccup called. He then lowered his head and whispered to his Night Fury companion "we can't let her win. Not this time. She'll never let me live it down."

Toothless sniffed loudly as if he understood. Nothing was faster than a Night Fury. At least, nothing that was faster was faster for long. A true Night Fury was too proud to allow that.

Though sometimes Toothless felt that speed and racing were not all there was.

"Wait!" Astrid screamed behind him. "If we are going to race, I need to know where we are racing to. That's how races work! Where are we racing to?"

The redhaired teen pointed ahead to an island on the horizon, about half a day's ship journey away. "There! The island of the Bog Burglars!"

Barely were the words out of Hiccup's mouth than he regretted them. Could he have chosen a worse destination for a race? Hardly. The island of the Bog Burglars was the home of his childhood friend Camicazi. Though he had not seen the small blonde girl in years, he had made the mistake of mentioning their childhood mischief together too many times to Astrid and now Astrid was convinced he and Camicazi were still in love. Even though Hiccup had tried to prove to her he had not even liked girls like that at the time.

Toothless, as if smarter than Hiccup, slowed down and reversed the flight. He zoomed past Astrid and her Nadder. Astrid's face was red as she fought back fury.

"I mean, uh, uh, thrice around the island!" Hiccup said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay." Astrid forced a smile and Hiccup hoped she would forgive him soon. Sometimes she had such a temper.

Toothless proudly regained his speed, and the race was on. The two teens and their dragons created almost a wind storm with their speed and they would not have been surprised if a tornado had attacked the little island of Berk.

Fortunately, racing around the island was something with which Hiccup and Toothless were quite well practiced. They knew every pocket of air, every thermal rise, the play of air patterns against each other. And they knew each other, how to read each other muscles, each other's heart beat. As they flew, it was as if they were one.

Just before the endpoint, though, Toothless became distracted.

Hiccup had not expected that. "Toothless!" he shouted. Why was the dragon acting this way? It was as if something had startled him..

What would that have been? Hiccup searched around wildly, desperate to find what was not only costing him this win but making him doubt the relationship he had with his dragon.

Then he saw it. A dark shape like a meteor falling plummeting through the air. Giant bat-like wings grasped for flight, but Hiccup's trained eye spotted that one was badly torn.

A dragon unlike one he had ever seen, tumbling injured right toward the ocean.

"Astrid! Help!" Hiccup called as he regained his synergy with Toothless. Hiccup had already caused the death of one dragon, he would not refrain from saving another. They flew until the could touch the dragon. Toothless extended his claws to grab those of the falling dragon.

"That dragon!" Astrid cried. "He's hurt! Look at his wing! Rips like that affect his flight, you know!"

Astrid was learning so much about dragons and it did impress Hiccup. But now was not the time. The Nadder was too light to help carry, but Toothless was able to summon deep strength. Astrid and her Nadder guided them down through the air to an empty beach where the water peacefully lapped at the sand.

It was only when the dragon was moaning sadly on the beach that Hiccup noticed something else.

A girl about his own age had her arms wrapped around the dragon's neck.

The dragon was a strange beast. Of course, all the dragons in the dragon manual were all unique, but Hiccup practically had the book memorized and he had seen no sketches of such a creature. It was definitely a dragon, but different from all the dragons he had seen. Clearly it did not belong to this area. It was blue, but not like the blue of a Deadly Nadder.

"We need to get her some help!" Astrid declared as she ran a hand over the unconscious girl's head. "I'll go for it! Stay here and wait for her to wake up!" Astrid darted toward the village.

The Viking teen studied the girl more closely. Her hair was blonde, so blonde it was nearly white, and curly. Very curly. He had never seen hair so curly. Her face was strangely familiar though he was certain he had never seen her before. She wore black clothes, a curved knife at her belt.

"Hey," Hiccup said gently as Toothless sniffed her.

The girl blinked open her eyes. They were a startling green, like two emeralds or jades. "Where… where am I?"

"You're in Berk," Hiccup said gently. "You and your dragon… it's hurt."

"Zephyr!" the girl cried. She peeled herself away from Zephyr's neck and began stroking his wing. "What happened? Oh, no… only they could have done this… I'm so sorry… this never should have happened… I wanted so badly to protect you."

"It's all right," Hiccup said assuringly. "The cut is in an okay place. He won't be able to fly for a few weeks, but this will certainly heal."

"Weeks?" The girl's face crumpled in despair. "I don't have a few weeks, neither does Zephyr. If we don't get far away, they'll find us."

"Don't worry. I don't know who they are, but this is Berk. No one messes with the Vikings here. No one. We will protect you."

She smiled with relief. "Thank-you… I didn't catch your name."

That was because Hiccup had not yet introduced himself. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III".

The girl's beautiful eyes widened. "Hiccup? Camicazi's friend?"

"You know her?"

The girl laughed as if Hiccup had made a joke. "Of course I know her! I'm her twin sister, Sunami."

"I never knew she had a sister!" How could this be? Hiccup wondered. As children he and Camicazi had been inseperable.

"It's a long story… our father… he left for traveling and he took me… that was before…"

But before she could continue her story, Sunami sunk to her knees in a faint.


	2. The Dragon Priestess

The teenaged Viking boy called Hiccup felt the second single tear of the day flow from his eye and down his cheek like a glistening drop of snowy ice-water falling from the icicle of his soul. His already tormented heart could not bear to see the beautiful girl in such a state. Before Sunami hit the ground in her swoon Hiccup caught her in his arms. His arms, though so often considered skinny, were tough from years of hard blacksmithing labor and the lovely Sunami was almost weightless in his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"Sunami!" he called loudly. "Are you all right?"

The blonde sister of Camicazi gave no response. Yes, she was unconscious and Hiccup knew that she was desperately in desperate need of a healer's care.

Hiccup stood up, Sunami still helpless in his arms. Somehow he had to make it to the village where Sunami could get care. She was so beautiful in her faint, her pale skin paler than ever. It was in that instant that the young Viking teen knew that this girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen with his striking green eyes.

Zephyr, the dragon she had named Zephyr, gave a weak moan from his spot on the beach.

The dragon. How could Hiccup have forgotten about the dragon? With all the gentleness a blacksmith wasn't meant to have he laid her back down in the warm wet sand of the Berkian shore then raced to the dragon's side.

Indeed, the dragon named Zephyr's cut was merely a flesh wound. Bothersome that would prevent him from flying, but nothing serious. But perhaps the dragon was wounded in some other horrible way that Hiccup with all his skill could not yet see?

Toothless was already at Zephyr's side, his mystical green orbs of eyes examining the other beast in worry and curiosity.

"Is he okay, Toothless?" the dragon rider asked. "You're a dragon, you must know of how they can be."

But the dragon's eyes (Zephyr, who belongs to Sunami, not Toothless) were opened and gazing at the beautiful blue sky. It's eyes were the most beautiful dragon eyes Hiccup had ever seen. They were white, like crystals or diamonds or something else that is white and glistening like stars. Hiccup felt they could hypnotize him and he would fall right into their spell. He knew right then in his heart of hearts this was a very special dragon.

The dragon Zephy locked those beautiful eyes on Hiccup's dazzling green ones. Hiccup found himself helpless, more helpless than he had ever been in his life, when he had been in a coma, when he had mourned his mother, when he had hid in the dark and dank corners of his room which symbolized his empty soul emptied by the cruelties mercilessly directed toward him. He was more than helpless, this young dragon trainer, he was frozen. And not only was he helpless and frozen, his mind was no longer his own. It had been stolen, stolen by the eyes of this strange new blue dragon. Hiccup screamed into the heavens as an electronic-like buzzing filled his mind. He tried to press his hands over his ears, but his arms would not cooperate. It was painful and horrible and he felt as if he would never feel normal again.

But then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over and a warm peace like love and warm milk combined washed over him. The pain and buzzing was but a faint memory drifting far away on the ocean into the horizon. This dragon was good and kind. This dragon… only wanted to speak.

You must help her.

The dragon did not speak, nor was it even a form of telepathy. The words were not even words, just thoughts and images that Hiccup's brain, so much smarter than the brains of the other Vikings, understood and transformed into understandable Norse words for Hiccup's benefit so that he could understand Zephyr.

Her? You mean Sunami? Hiccup found that he was able to use the same process to communicate back to the dragon. It seemed more natural than speaking.

Yes. Sunami. For she… she is special. She is the Priestess of the Dragons, the human reincarnation of the first queen dragon ever born into this world.

Sunami? A dragon priestess? Panic filled Hiccup's heart. But how… how could I do that? I'm just a mere boy.

No, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. You are so much more than what you seem. When the Blackheart Raven Dragons attacked us, I thought Sunami and I were done for. But you saved us. I know this to be a sign that our paths, our life journeys, are connected.

But how can I help her? And how am I able to communicate with you?

Zephyr made a sound that the young Viking teen knew to be a laugh. There are crystals found in the deepest cavern of the tallest peak. We dragons sometimes swallow them to keep them in our gizzard. They grant us the ability to let humans comprehend our complex language.

What an amazing device, Hiccup thought. If he had one, he could give it to his best friend Toothless and they would be able to talk, really and truly talk.

But Sunami may be hurt Hiccup said in the strange language way to Zephyr. It is as if she sleeps. What if she dies?

You must get her to a healer, Zephyr responded. Then she will live and continue on her mission.

What is her mission, Zephyr?

There is a great crystal-like gem known as the Dragon Mystical Crystal Gem. Centuries ago it was lost and destroyed, its seven pieces cast over the world. When the pieces are reunited, the Dragon Princess will be revealed and she will lead the world into a new age of enlightment. But our enemies will stop at nothing to prevent Sunami and myself from reuniting the Dragon Mystical Crystal Gem. If they succeed, great evil will overpower the earth.

Hiccup's heart went as cold as ice with this doomful revelation. I… I had no idea dragons were so important to our world. I will help her! Of course I will help her! Have any of the pieces been found?

One, Zephyr responded sadly. Only one has been discovered, by the father of Sunami and her twin sister Camicazi. Sunami used to carry it with her, but she said she gave it away to keep it safe. She did not reveal to me where she had put it.

Just then, Astrid reappeared with Derek the Healer as well as Hiccup's father Stoick, the chief of the tribe.

"As you can see," Astrid said proudly. "I have done as I said I would. This is Derek the Healer. I also brought your father Stoick."

Hiccup sighed deeply and turned away from the group that had just come to the shore. The boy's relationship with his father was a complicated and difficult one, and Hiccup's heart often grew weary and ached when he saw the disappointment in his father's eyes. If only there were another way to prove himself to his father. If only he could do something even more spectacularly heroic than save the entire tribe from the wrath of an evil dragon! But alas! Hiccup felt as if such a thing would never be. "Hello, Dad," Hiccup said sadly, not even meating his father's eye.

Stoick, too, did not look at Hiccup. Though he loved his son deeply, he often felt so unsure of himself, how to express that love to his son, or even… and this frightened Stoick even more deeply… if he really and truly loved his son as much as he told himself he did. "Hello, son."

The very air hung with the despair and awkwardness of the unspoken words between father and son.

Astrid took Derek the Healer's hand and led him over to the unconscious body of the Dragon Priestess Sunami, the long-lost sister of Hiccup's childhood friend Camicazi. "This is Sunami, Derek. She and her dragon plummeted from the air and now she is hurt. I brought you here to help her."

Derek the Healer glanced carefully over Sunami's weak and unconscious body. He too was struck by her ethereal beauty. But when he touched her to see if anything were broken, he felt as if his hand were burning and he jerked it back in pain. He gasped.

"What is it?" the girl's teen rescuer asked.

Derek the Healer shook his head. "I… something is strange about this girl. She is like no other patient I have ever had before. I believe she is fine, just a little banged up and fatigued. But there is something special about her."

Hiccup considered telling what Zephyr had said, but he worried that the information might be used for evil against Sunami, even if the only people around were himself, his father, and his beautiful girlfriend.

"I will go into the woods to gather random medicinal herbs," Derek the Healer said gruffly.

"Will you be able to then turn those medicinal herbs into a potion to save her life?" Astrid asked excitedly. "I couldn't bear for anyone to die on the shores of Berk!"

"I thought she was only banged up," Stoick said.

"She is for now," Derek the Healer said, "But if she is not treated, her injuries could become much worse."

"And her dragon?" Hiccup asked.

I can walk Zephyr said. Do you have a place you keep dragons?

There were plenty of places dragons were kept in Berk nowadays, but somehow none of them seemed good enough for Zephyr.

"Dad," he said, turning to his father, Stoick. "Can Zephyr stay with us until Sunami is healed?"

Stoick wanted more than anything to make his son happy, to understand him. "Yes, son. Of course. The dragon can stay with us as long as he needs."

Once Zephyr and Sunami were taken away, Hiccup took his girlfriend Astrid's hand in his and led her on a walk into the woods. He must have looked distracted because it was not long before Astrid asked in her sweet voice "What's wrong, Hiccup? Are you worried about Sunami?"

Hiccup sighed deeply. How could he explain all this to Astrid? "I don't know, Astrid. Derek the Healer is a great healer, but what if she is hurt more than we think? What if she dies?"

Astrid made a fist. "Then I will find out who injured her and her dragon and I will fight them!"

"But Astrid! We can't have war any longer!"

Astrid lowered her fist. "I know, Hiccup, I know." Then she sighed.

Hiccup hated it when his lover was sad. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms, let her know just how much he loved her, and then make love to her that was wild, hot, yet full of beautiful and ethereal emotions that surprised and frightened Hiccup in the intensity of love he didn't think he could know. "Astrid, what is it? You know you can tell me anything and I will listen. I have always listened to you, Astrid. Always!"

"It's nothing," she said softly. "It's just, well, I don't want to act like I am jealous. But I saw the way you looked at Sunami. Hiccup!" She burst into tears and flung her face into his shoulder. "I can't lose you, Hiccup. I never want to lose you!"

Hiccup held her tight. He loved Astrid so much and he wanted to marry her. He had to cast away all thought of Sunami. All thought. He would help her and then be done with her. That would be it.

* * *

><p>But somewhere in the woods another heart was breaking. That of the dragon called Toothless. He too had seen the way Hiccup had looked as Sunami. Such a human girl, so fragile. Toothless already had competition enough in Astrid. The time Hiccup spent with Astrid was time Toothless so desperately wanted to spend with Hiccup. But Toothless had kept his feelings hidden. What was to be was to be and Toothless knew better than to try and stop it.<p>

But that look Hiccup and Sunami had shared… Toothles didn't know if his own love could challenge it.


	3. Breaking of Hearts

_On the Sticks and Stones board, there is a WRITING CONTEST going on! (whoo! Yay! writing contests!) Anyone can join. PM me for the link._

* * *

><p>Astrid Hofferson gave a sigh of depressed sadness as she pulled herself away from Ruffnut's embrace. Doing so hurt her to her core, and she felt her heart fall from her chest and crash to the floor as she did so. It felt like her heart was breaking. So this is what a broken heart would feel like. "I'm sorry, Ruff. I'm so sorry."<p>

She did not need to look at her female lover's face to see the furious frown that covered Ruff's face. She did not want to see that. Seeing it would only make it hurt worse. Why was this day that had started how so beautifully turning into one big emotional mess? All she had wanted was to go flying with her boyfriend, Hiccup. And she had and it had been wonderful. Until that horrible girl and her dragon had crashed.

"What are you so sorry about?" Ruffnut growled. "What reason do you have to be sorry?"

Alas, why was she asking the question? Astrid closed her eyes against the large bucketful of tears that wished to come pouring through. It was obvious to both of them that both of them knew the reason. "Don't make me speak!" she cried, pushing Ruffnut further away.

"But…" the growl vanished from Ruff's face. "Please. Tell me. I thought we promised each other that we would always be honest with each other."

"But I'm so sad and emotional right now." Astrid sighed and thought once more of Hiccup, his sweet face, his shock of reddish-brown hair. The way he held her and the way it felt when they made love, that was wild, hot, yet full of beautiful and ethereal emotions that surprised and frightened Astrid, love full of such intensity and passion she did not think she could ever know. Love so different than the love she felt when she made love with Ruffnut.

"Obviously," said Ruffnut tersely. "I… I thought this evening would be special." She motioned across the room. "Here we are together in the oldest and most abandoned hut in Berk. It's so romantic and all that. We have food, we have mead, and, most importantly, we have each other."

Astrid sighed a third time. "I'm sorry. It's such a beautiful night, but… but we can't go on like this anymore!"

"Like what?" The metaphorical knife in Ruffnut's voice was like an axe that stabbed deep into Astrid's breaking heart even as it lay in pieces on the floor. "Like us? Like our relationship? Are you afraid that no one would understand us? Is that what you're saying?"

Astrid slowly shook her head. "No."

"Then…" Astrid's female lover's face darkened with pain and pained hatred. "It's Hiccup, isn't it? It's always Hiccup! You love him more than me and finally you are picking! Just because he slayed dragons? Just because he's so hot and cute? Or is it because he's the easier choice and you are ashamed of the special love we share deep in our hearts?"

Alas, the truth was out like a cannonball from a cannon, causing damage in its emotional path. "It is Hiccup!" Astrid said through her now-flowing tears that ran down her face like lots of water. "But it is only because I do love him more than you!"

"No!" The sound Ruffnut made was like a dying animal falling from the sky in agony. She flung herself to the bed where they had spent so many secret nights together and wailed into a pillow.

Astrid wanted to comfort her, but didn't dare. Nor was it the right time. Ruffnut was in mourning for their sunken relationship and needed her space. "I'm sorry," she said to her old lover. "I know you are in mourning for our lost relationship and I know you need your space."

"Go away!" Ruffnut wailed.

So, crying herself, Astrid left the old and abandoned hut. No one else in Berk knew it was there, but Astrid and Ruffnut, when they still had been together and in love, had found it at the very back of the village. It was there special spot, but that was no longer the case, apparently. Astrid could barely walk, she cried so hard. She cried so hard that every passing villager stopped to stare at her, but as crying was unacceptable in Viking society they did stop to ask her what was wrong. Suddenly she was a pariah. A big crying pariah.

It hurt unbearably to break up with Ruffnut, but the day's events had made it clear it had to be done. It was unfair to everyone, these secrets. Hiccup had never known about Astrid's times with Ruffnut and now that Astrid was carrying Hiccup's child it was time to pick a relationship. And that relationship had to be with her unborn child's father, her boyfriend Hiccup. No one in the village knew she was pregnant yet except for the Village Elder, and she had told Astrid that the baby would be special, so much more special than anyone would ever comprehend. And that special baby needed a father. And now that this horrible new Sunami girl had entered the village life, Astrid knew that she had to fight to keep Hiccup in her life.

At last, she sunk to her knees near a large rock next to the pasture and put her hand to her still-flat belly. "It's okay, baby. Everything will be okay."

But everything was not okay, because at that very moment a burst of light lit the air and a girl appeared.

Astrid, all heartbreak gone, stared at the girl in wonder, amazement, and fear. This girl looked exactly like her in every way. Except for her eyes, which were a brilliant green. Her clothes were strange. She wore some sort of blue trouser that was tight-fitting and sexy. Her shirt was black, tight-fitting, and had a picture of a skull and the words "Rock Starlette" on it.

"Who are you?" Astrid demanded of the stranger.

"I am your descendant from the future," the strange girl said. "My name is Steffani. I… I don't know why I'm here! But I know who you are from old pictures my family keeps."

Astrid stared at her belly again. Her unborn child… her descendent… the child of her and Hiccup!

"I'm afraid," Steffani said in a low voice. "I don't know how I got here. I was playing with these old amulets of power and…" She began to cry.

It was unbelievable, this situation, but Astrid was always kind to strangers. "Come," she said. "I'll take you back to my house."

* * *

><p>It must have been hours before Ruffnut stopped crying. At last she pulled herself away from the soggy pillow and wiped the remainders of her tears from her eyes. She was so tired, so exhausted, and so sad. How could this happen? How could Astrid dump her? This was worse than the time her twin brother Tuffnut had said he didn't think they should have a romantic relationship because it would be incestuous or something like that. When he was the one that had gotten a little too carried away with the making out, the ass! But this was Astrid! The girl of her dreams! Ruffnut had dared to think they would be together forever.<p>

Well, dreams were for losers and Ruffnut Thorston was most certainly not a loser. How dare this happen to her! Ruffnut would suck it up and find someone else and Astrid would be sorry she had broken her heart.

Even though such a thing had to happen on her birthday, for crying out loud. Worst birthday present. Ever.

She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. Was it so difficult to imagine? Ruffnut loved Hiccup, too, at least for a while… though sometimes it seemed such feelings never went away. It had broken her heart to learn that he preferred Astrid. But it was clear to see why Astrid was preferable. She was so beautiful.

Well, damn her.

Ruffnut marched from the secret house and outside, only to see Hiccup staring up at the stars, tears running down his face.

Oh, he was handsome. No wonder Astrid preferred him. Ruffnut would have taken him, if he would have had her. If he asked, I'd be his, she thought.

"Hi Hiccup!" she said as if her heart had not been smashed to a million pieces under a hammer.

Hiccup turned to her, still crying. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this. It hurts so much…"

Poor Hiccup. She only cared about her own problems and here was Hiccup with his own.

"I still cry over my mom, sometimes," Hiccup explained. "It still feels like it was only yesterday she died."

Ruffnut wasn't sure how to express herself, so she just clamped a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm sorry. So sorry about your mother."

Hiccup nodded. "Thank-you. You seem to be the only one who understands. Sometimes… sometimes I wished things were different between us."

Ruffnut's heart thumped in her chest loudly. "What do you mean? Different?"

"I used to love you, Ruffnut. When we were kids. But no more. I'm sorry."

Alas, another broken heart. Well, Ruff was used to those tonight. "Hey, it's okay. I never liked you anyway."

"There… there is… something," Hiccup said. "Something that I have always wanted to try. May I… may I kiss you? I need to kiss someone tonight."

Oh for crying out loud for rebound kisses. Oh, well. "Well, if you promise not to tell anyone about it, I'll kiss you."

Hiccup smiled through his tears. "Okay. Thanks."

But as they leaned in for their shared kiss, a scream broke out.

Ruffnut whirled around. There she was, that beautiful blonde girl who had fallen from her dragon that day. She was pointing to the sky, where horrible bat-like dragons flew overhead.

"They found me!" she screamed.


	4. A Kidnapping

Hiccup did not know if he was more surprised by Sunami's scream of terror or by the fact that she was awake. He tore his attention like a loose scab from Ruffnut Thorston and the auburn-haired boy ran as fast as his crippled legs could carry him toward the panicked Sunami. With all the bravery and strength he could summon he carefully laid her to the ground while the Blackheart Raven Dragons shrieked above them.

Sunami was trying so hard not to cry, her beautiful and ethereal face all scrunched up with selfless bravery. Hiccup's heart ached for her, and he knew that he had to protect her. He had already gotten her to a healer, but clearly his task was not over. Now that he knew the truth of her mission, he had to protect her.

Behind him the young dragon tamer could hear the battle cries of Ruffnut as she used her spear to attack the terrifyingly evil dragons. What had been his problem? He wondered. What had brought him so close to kissing Ruffnut, of all people? He did not love her. Were his emotions so out of whack he could not tell who he loved? Yet even then he did admire Ruff's bravery and skill with her javelin spear. What did she think of him know? Did she understand the truth of his feelings, that he did not love her?

Yet that was not all he felt. Another part of him wanted to be where she was, taking on those wicked dragons with all the strength he had. Then he would be able to prove to Sunami that he could take care of her.

But why did he want to prove anything? Could he not just let Sunami do her own thing? He was helping her, he had agreed to that.

The only girl he ever had to prove anything to was his one true love, Astrid!

Why, the young teenaged boy barely knew Sunami! He had loved Astrid his entire life!

But if that were true, why did he feel the way he did, with her beautiful and sexy body lying underneath him? She was the brave one, trying so hard not to cry, on a mission to help the world.

"Don't worry!" a new voice called out. It was the voice belonging to the boy Tuffnut Thorston who was Ruffnut's twin brother. "I will save you, sis! You have no right to take on dragons like this without me!"

There were more sounds of violent battle, followed by a scream.

Without turning around, Hiccup knew the horrible truth. The Blackheart Raven dragons had attacked Tuffnut and had won.

"Give me back my brother!" cried Ruffnut's gravely voice as she threw another spear at the dragons. She was brave. Crazy, but brave. "Don't you dare kill him!"

But it was too late. The flapping sounds of the dragons' wings faded into the distance.

"You can get off me now," Sunami said smoothly as she gently pushed Hiccup away from her as she tried to sit up in a sitting position. "You were very brave, Hiccup. I think you may have saved me."

Hiccup felt himself blush as he knelt back. It was strange to be receiving gratitude and a compliment from such a beautiful girl. "It was… nothing. I had to save you. I couldln't let them take you. Your dragon told me all of your mission. All about it. I know about the crystals and I want you to know I am going to do everything within my power to help you."

Sunami's beautiful face lit up with a smile that would have taken out the sun and the moon together at the same time in some bizarre astrological event. It was the type of smile that could melt hearts, and Hiccup felt his own turn to goo. "You are my hero! But I can't let you. It's too risky, Hiccup. I have dedicated my life to restoring the Dragon Mystical Crystal Gem together and I can't let anyone else come to harm!"

"Hah!" laughed Ruffnut bitterly as she made her way over to them. "You already let someone come to harm. Or were you not paying attention as you to were all making gooogly eyes at one another? Did you not notice that my stupid twin brother Tuffnut has just been kidnapped by those dragons?"

Sunami gasped wildly. "No! I had no idea! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Hiccup sighed deeply. He did not like it when others suffered. "It's okay, Ruffnut. We will save Tuff and everything will be okay again."

"But how?" Ruffnut asked with a glistening tear of sadness in her eye.

"It will be easy," Sunami said cheerfully as she put a reassuring hand on Ruff's shoulder. "I have faced these horrible Blackheart Raven Dragons before and I know where they nest. I bet you a dozen small hens they took Tuff back to their nest. If we hurry, we can save him before the baby dragon hatchlings eat him."

"But what about your quest?" Hiccup asked.

"Some things are more important than quests," was her sweet reply.

* * *

><p>By dawn Hiccup and Sunami had managed to gather up everyone they could find for a rescue mission. Astrid looked quite distressed that Sunami would be helping, but said nothing. Hiccup knew something was wrong between his lovely girlfriend and the beautiful new dragon-riding girl, but he did not know what to say. He was still confused himself. Also coming along were there friends Snotlout and Fishlegs and Astrid's new strange friend Steffani.<p>

Steffani could not believe how easily she had snuck into this situation, how quickly everyone including Astrid had trusted her. Steffani remembered her mission down to each detail and she promised herself that nothing would get in its way.

You see, Steffani was from the future and was a descendant of Astrid, but she was not as nice as her ancestress. At least, not now she wasn't. It had all begun one day when Steffani was walking home from the mall. A strange man stopped her. She had not been able to see his face because it was covered in a thick black cloak. But he had told her he was a wizard who had the ability to bend time to his will. He had to stop an event that was happening in the past at that very moment… for all time happened on the same plane of existence. He had promised Steffani that if she traveled back in time to the days of the Vikings and the dragons she would find a magic crystal. If she were to gather all those pieces together and bring it back, he would make her the most richest and powerful woman in the world. Because Steffani was an orphan, there was nothing more she wanted. So she had obeyed the magical instructions and here she was.

Even so, there was something incredibly thrilling about flying on the back of a beast that she had always believed was imaginary. She had been given a Deadly Nadder to ride, a lovely bluey-green one called Mystic Wind. Steffani loved the way she felt on the dragon's back, the way the wind felt in her face and hair and the thrill of being so far above the ocean.

The wizard had told her, back in her own time, that the girl called Sunami already possessed one piece of the magical cyrstalic gem.

All Steffani had to do to obtain that piece was to kill her.

But when? When would she be able to kill Sunami? Everytime she made the attempt, Sunami dodged her or it seemed that she would be caught.

But someday, someday very very soon… Sunami would be dead.

Toothless knew the feeling of flying to another dragon's nest. It was not acceptable, and dragonkind had certain laws and punishments regarding the practice. The black Night Fury felt horrible doing such a thing, knowing that he would be offended if another dragon flew into his nest.

But Toothless loved Hiccup more than anything, and now that he had to compete with two girls' affection for his one-legged boy… nothing would stop him from proving himself and doing all that Hiccup Haddock III asked.

The dragon nest was hidden in a land far to the east. Toothless could smell the scent of the Blackheart Raven dragons on the wind. It would be many days before they would reach the cave, but already Toothless with his exceptional dragon senses could sense it and know what it was like. It was darker than his own nest, bigger and more terrible. Many, many dragons, countless in number lived there, existing only for dark purposes.

It was not a good place, and Toothless knew the danger in going there.

But he was a brave dragon, and he would make sure all in the party were protected.

The other dragons who flew with them sensed the danger as well, and they exchanged information silently.

"We shouldn't be going there," said Horrorcow the Gronckle. "It's a dangerous place and the humans will surely be killed."

"Hah!" said Aquamarine the Deadly Nadder that Astrid rode. "The humans are very brave and they will be just fine."

"Who cares?" said Fireworm the Monstrous Nightmare. "I will do whatever we need to do in there and then I will be leaving. Who cares about the humans?"

I care, Toothless thought to himself.

* * *

><p>They had been traveling almost an entire day when Sunami suddenly screamed. Her face went ashen and she nearly tumbled from her dragon.<p>

Astrid, still not liking the girl, could not help but react. For Astrid, deep down, was a good person who cared for everone. "What's wrong, Sunami?"

"I… I sense…" the curly-haired blonde said weakly… "Beneath us.. somewhere… is a crystal…"


	5. Under the Sea

Yet all Hiccup could see beneath them was an endless expanse of brilliant blue ocean sparkling in the sunlight. It was breathtakingly beautiful, but none of the group of young teenage Viking teenagers could see anything that might have a magic crystal of great importance.

Until it occurred to Fishlegs, who could be very smart except that no one ever really noticed or cared, that the piece of the Magic crystal had fallen into the ocean.

Snotlout, who was Hiccup's cousin who was nothing like him, groaned in horror. "That's not fair! Are you saying that we have to go swim around the entire ocean to find the piece of crystal?"

The redhaired Viking boy's resolve has firm. "Yes, Snotlout," Hiccup said bravely. That is exactly what it means. If it helps Sunami, that is what we will do."

Ruff laughed. "I have always loved swimming in the ocean!"

"I'm just afraid that our dragons won't be able to survive very long in the ocean," Astrid said thoughtfully as the dragons and their young riders dove like giant and beautiful large birds toward the brilliant blue sea. "You see, dragons are creatures of the air. That is why they have wings. I read in the Dragon Manual that if dragons get their wings too wet, the water will seep into their scales, right underneath them. Then after that the water goes into the bones of their wings and makes those weak little bones explode in a glorious blaze of fire that kills the dragon and its rider."

"It did not," Fishlegs muttered under his breath.

"But it did!" Astrid said emphatically! "And everyone knows that anyway. Do you have any idea how much trouble we would all be in if our dragons exploded?"

No one could argue that it wouldn't be a problem.

Sunami wiped the many tears from her eyes. The beautiful young girl could not bear the thought of anything bad happening to their dragons, especially her own precious dragon who was like a brother to her. "I… I don't know what to do. But my dragon tells me that it is the only way to get the crystal piece and save the world."

Hiccup sighed dramatically and put his hand to Toothless' head in a stroking and petting manner. "Well, bud, what do you think we should do? Do you think you would be strong enough to survive?"

The bond between the dragon-taming boy and his crippled dragon was remarkably deep, a friendship that would survive the ages and be the stuff of legends and stories. They did not need words to communicate, though they both knew that if they could get the magic stone that would allow them to communicate, it would be a magical and wonderful thing. As it was, they did not need words to communicate because they knew each other so well. All they had to do was look at each other and feel each other.

And, with a gentle rumble in the black Night Fury's throat, Hiccup knew the answer.

"I'll go," the crippled Viking teenage boy said bravely. "Me and Toothless. The rest of you stay here. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you!"

"No, Hiccup!" cried Sunami, Astrid, and Ruffnut altogether. "You can't sacrifice yourself for us!" Then they looked at each other in horror, and realized the truth that they all loved Hiccup and wanted him for their very own. How would their tentative friendship be able to stand this?

Only Stefani did nothing. They all assumed it was because she didn't know Hiccup very well, not enough to be in love with him.

"Stay here!" Hiccup said. "I'll try to be safe."

Then he and his dragon, like one perfect body, dove fluidly toward the ocean and disappeared beneath the smooth, rippling surface.

It was all Astrid could do not to cry. She had already dumped her secret girlfriend Ruffnut and now her boyfriend whom she loved more than anything and was the father of her unborn child was going to die.

There was only one thing she could do: She had to go after him.

To Hiccup's surprise, he and Toothless were able to breathe underwater. He kept his eyes open to stare at the magical underwater world and then realized it must be Toothless' magical dragon presence that kept them able to breathe. But how long? And how long before Toothless' wings filled with water and the poor brave dragon exploded?

But Toothless was already moving. He swam, using his great black wings like the giant fins of a fish, moving toward a dark undersea cave.

That was when Hiccup realized Astrid and her Deadly Nadder were right behind them.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called through the water. "Why did you follow me?"

"I can't lose you!" she cried. "I couldn't let you drown! Not when I have something so important to tell you!"

"What do you have that is so important? More important that Sunami's crystal?"

"Damn her crystal!" Astrid shouted through her watery tears that were difficult to distinguish from the ocean water. "Damn her! You're the one I love, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and you need to know that you are going to be a father!"

"A father?" Hiccup gasped in surprise and shock. "I don't…" Then he thought of all the magical times of lovemaking they had shared in each other's arms and he knew that what she said was true.

But before he could say anything more, Toothless dove right through the cave.

Astrid followed.

They all popped up into an air-filled cave that had no water in it. Astrid and Hiccup, the two young Viking lovers, jumped from their dragons and ran to embrace each other.

"I'm so happy!" the young Viking lad said through tears of happiness of his own. "We're going to start a family, Astrid! A family!"

"If we survive!" the beautiful Viking lass replied in a mix of joy and terror. "I am so glad dragon magic allows us to breathe and talk underwater. It's a good thing, as you can see, that we are no longer in the water. Now we are definitely safe."

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked.

He turned around to see Toothless waddling over to a pile of rocks.

Hiccup gasped as we realized where they were. "This is what Zephyr talked about!" he said. "That's Sunami's dragon. He said in the deepest cavern of the highest peak were magic stones."

And Toothless, bless his dragon heart, was already swallowing one.

"But what about Sunami's crystal?" Astrid asked. But then she saw the crystal, a beautiful piece of magic lying on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to Hiccup.

The stone of magic dragon communication settled in Toothless' gizzard. He was so happy he couldn't almost speak, but speak he had to. He could finally express himself properly.

"Hiccup," he said in his voice that humans could understand. "I love you."


	6. Toothless' Confession

The young auburn-haired dragon rider had always loved dragons before he even realized he loved them, but that was an emotion entirely different from the one just before him. He held tightly the piece of beautiful crystal that belonged to importantly to Sunami and hoped that its pure dragon magic would help him know what to say.

"Toothless," he finally said. "Do you really love me?"

Toothless nodded. "I do. I have always loved you from the first day we met in the clearing in the woods. Except I knew that we could never be together because I was a dragon and you were a human and everyone would say that our love was wrong."

"Oh my goodness gracious gods!" Astrid exclaimed, pointing at Hiccup. "Toothless is talking! Hiccup, don't you hear it? Toothless is talking in English just like a human!"

"Yes, it's a miracle," the boy called Hiccup agreed. Truly, he could not decide if he was more impressed with the fact that the dangerous Night Fury dragon could speak or that he loved him.

It was a strange thing, being told by a dragon that he loved him. Yet…. Yet was it so unreasonable? After all, the dragon knew the boy better than anyone else in the world, had been the listener to all his hopes and fears.

"It is a miracle," said the Viking girl called Astrid. "Those are the stones that allow dragons to speak human language likes English and Norse. We should take them back with us so all the dragons of Berk can converse like proper humans!"

But Hiccup Haddock was no longer listening to his beautiful girlfriend and the mother of his unborn child. He could not take his eyes off of his pet dragon.

"Toothess," he said quietly, softly. "I had no idea. I had no idea that you loved me."

"That was the only reason I ever wanted to be able to talk to you," came the tearful and emotional reply. "All I have ever wanted to was to tell you how much I love you! And I do, Hiccup, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone!"

Hiccup turned, fighting back emotional tears of his own, putting his back to the dragon. "Toothless," the teen said in a breaking voice. "I… I truly do not know what to say! For though the announcement of your love touches my very heart and soul like a bonfire on the coldest winter night in the islands of the frozen sea I do not know if I can return your love."

"But Hiccup! Think of all that we have ever meant to each other! All the times we have shared! And you can only tell me that you don't love me?"

"It's because he loves me!" Astrid Hofferson announced, flinging her arms around Hiccup. "You see, Hiccup and I are going to be married! I am already carrying our child and we will raise that child in love!"

"Whoa!" Hiccup said to his lovely girlfriend. "Who said anything about getting married?"

Astrid stepped back, shocked. "But I thought that if we were going to have a child together, which we are as you soon will be able to see, we would be married to that our love would be pure and right and we can raise our family together!"

"I want to have our beautiful child, Astrid!" the Viking teen boy said. "But I don't know if I can marry you! Why must we get married? You see, even thought I am stunned by Toothess' announcement it is something I have to consider. Who knows? Maybe I do love him!"

This flooded Toothless' dragon heart with joy.

"No!" Astrid shook her head wildly. "No, you can't say that!"

At that moment Hiccup's heart broke for he could not bare to see Astrid in pain and heartbreak. "But I also love you!" he declared. "And all that you mean to me! Like when we make love that is wild, hot, yet full of beautiful and ethereal emotions that surprises and frightens me, love full of such intensity and passion I didn't think I could ever know!"

And with that Astrid knew that Hiccup did love her. "I know, Hiccup! I feel exactly the same way when me make love! I want to do it now, to make that love that is wild, hot, yet full of beautiful and ethereal emotions that surprise and frighten us thought of such intensity and passion far beyond what we thought we could ever know!"

They kissed again, and Toothless turned, heartbroken.

"But we need to escape for we are far beneath the dangerous sea and have found the crystal that Sunami needs to save the world!" Astrid said. "Hiccup, you are holding that very crystal and I don't think you understand how vital it is that we get it to Sunami!"

Though Hiccup knew he had broken Toothless' heart, he hoped the black dragon would think of their friendship and fly them back to the sky. "Toothless," he said, "for the sake of our friendship would you fly us back to the sky?"

Toothless wiped away a tear and nodded. "Hiccup, my love has no qualifications and I will do anything you ask me even if you will never love me in return with the same passionate and ethereal love with which you love Astrid and Sunami."

Astrid screamed at that and hit Hiccup.

"But I will fly you wherever you need to go!"

With that, a one-legged boy and a crying girl climbed onto Toothless' back and within a few minutes they had taken to the sky.

Astrid's own heart was broken. She knew that Hiccup would fall in love with the blindingly beautiful Sunami whose loveliness was like a snowy day at dawn, but all she wanted was for Hiccup to love her.

"Thank-you!" Sunami announced in her perfect voice as she flung her arms around Hiccup's neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth with all the love in the world. "We know have two pieces of the crystal and we will be able to save the world!"

All the young Vikings cheered, then returned to the dangerous mission of saving Tuffnut Thorston which even though dangerous and scary they managed successfully without being seen by the evil dark dragons.

Then all the young Vikings went in search of the next crystal.


End file.
